Victory
by FantasticallyFanatical
Summary: Alcide/Sookie one-shot, spoilers to 5x06. 'His fingers dance delicately over the material of her pyjama top and then without notice, his hand slips underneath so his fingertips are touching her skin.'


A/N: Spoilers for 5x06. Rated T for one use of expletive (I think it's only the one). I decided to finally give Alcide and Sookie what they've been waiting for.

* * *

Sookie feels a presence climb into bed behind her and her heart jump starts as her eyes open and her breathing increases. There's a soft breath on the back of her neck and she swallows thickly, too scared to move.

"Alcide?" she dares to ask quietly. In response she feels a nose nuzzle against the back of her head and an arm scoop over her body to splay over her stomach. "How'd you get in?" Sookie asks sleepily, letting her eyes drift shut again.

"Doesn't matter," Alcide replies gruffly, every word causing a waft of warm air to ruffle Sookie's hair. He pushes his body closer behind hers, his stomach moving to meet her back and his knees matching the way hers bend. She tenses at first but then relaxes into the mould of his body, realising once more how much bigger it is than hers. His fingers dance delicately over the material of her pyjama top and then without notice, his hand slips underneath so his fingertips are touching her skin.

It makes Sookie wriggle against his body and Alcide emits a low groan as the base of her back causes friction against the front of his pelvis. His hand stops its ministrations to still her – if she keeps writhing around like that, Alcide's not sure how long he's going to be able to resist her for.

"I thought I repulsed you," Sookie teases him, her eyes still closed and her voice still subdued, sleepy.

"Got over it," Alcide informs her, moving her hair out the way so he can kiss the crook between her neck and her shoulder. It tickles her, having his breath on her neck, his lips brushing the skin there ever so softly and she wriggles again with a giggle. "God, Sookie you gotta stop that."

She's not sure whether it's in defiance to Eric and his poorly placed attempt at ruining any potential relationship with Alcide, or purely because she's spent so long waiting for this – for _him _– that now she just can't help herself. She shifts her whole body backwards so it's as flush against his body as she manage and she realises a couple of seconds later that Alcide's been holding his breath, trying to ignore the little movements she keeps on repeating.

"I just came over to make sure you're safe, Sook. Ain't nothing gotta happen, not tonight. But with Russell loose? Hell, I'm not taking any chances, alright?"

"Alright," Sookie agrees and finally stills, so Alcide takes the opportunity to slip his hand back under her top to rest on her stomach. His hand is so warm and alive that it sends Sookie's mind racing and blood pulsing and she's almost forgotten what this feels like, to be so close to someone.

For the first time in days, Sookie finally feels safe.

* * *

Alcide's left by the time she wakes up and she realises, with a certain sadness, that she misses him already. More than anything she misses just waking up beside somebody but with Alcide, it's all still new and unexplored. All thanks to Eric and his perfectly-timed interruptions. So he and Bill are able to move on, sleep with other people but Sookie? No, Sookie's not even allowed to share a drunken kiss with someone who actually likes her. She sighs and gets out of bed with the intention of telling Tara about her troubles.

But then she remembers she can't go to Tara anymore. The two of them are hardly talking and it doesn't seem fair to dump her problems on Tara, not now Tara's got more than enough to deal with. Sookie longs for her grandmother but instead settles on finding Jason, just to take her mind off everything.

She calls him, deciding she's not ready to face the world and its judgemental inhabitants just yet, plus with Russell around, Sookie opts not to take any chances. Jason doesn't answer however and she's left alone, waiting and willing: waiting for some vampire business to bring Bill or Eric to the house but willing Alcide to return. It takes all day for anything to happen and when Alcide knocks on her door, Sookie gets a swooping sensation in her stomach because this might finally be the night – no vampires, no alcohol and no interruptions.

* * *

Alcide's barely closed the door before his hands are all Sookie, who manages a breathless greeting. "I need this," Alcide whispers roughly, his large hands forming a tight grip on her waist, "So fucking much." His stubbly beard is being pressed into Sookie's shoulder, then her neck as he plasters kiss after kiss to her skin. He even sinks his teeth in gently at one point, causing Sookie to gasp in reaction.

"_Alcide_," Sookie gasps and Alcide takes this opportunity to kiss her on the lips, slipping his tongue in before Sookie has time to protest. His tongue is strong and forceful but Sookie matches him movement for movement and it's a battle to the death.

Her little fists ball up in his shirt, tugging at it to try and remove it. Alcide reluctantly breaks the kiss to rip his top over his head, taking further pleasure in pulling Sookie's over her head shortly after.

"Oh god, Sookie," he breathes but Sookie just pulls his neck back down to merge their lips once more and it's hot and it's hasty and Sookie can't quite believe it's finally happening. She takes his hand in hers and leads him up the stairs, half expecting to find Eric sat atop her bed. As she slowly draws Alcide in for a slow, leisurely kiss Sookie walks into her room backwards and doesn't stop moving until the bed comes into contact with the backs of her legs.

She falls backwards, Alcide tumbling on top of her and he laughs, trying not to squish her with the weight of his body. He takes most of his weight onto his arms but applies just a little pressure from his hips down, laying his body directly on top of hers. Pinning her wrists to the bed, Alcide hovers a mere half a metre over here as Sookie can do nothing below him but wait.

Or so he thinks. Sookie reverts to her wriggling from last night and she lifts her hips just a tad to meet his and she can tell from the darkening in his eyes that she's got one over on him. She repeats the movement as Alcide gives in and lets his head dive downwards, capturing her lips once again. She hums a content sound against his lips and for Alcide it's the last straw and his arms give way as his entire body crashes down on top of Sookie.

It doesn't deter her and the rest of the night is a blur of hot kisses and even hotter highs. When morning dawns, Sookie half expects it to be a dream but then she remembers that when she dreams about Alcide, it's not because she's had his blood – it's because of so much more. And sure enough, Alcide's still there when she wakes up and though she knows that the battle is far from over, this little victory of love was a win she'd take over and over again.


End file.
